


Catch me-verse Timeline

by Sabsel98



Series: Catch me-verse [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabsel98/pseuds/Sabsel98
Summary: Just the Timeline of events, in chronological order.
Series: Catch me-verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Catch me-verse Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Steph and Dami don't have official Birthdays, so I just made up dates for them. The consensus in the fandom seems to be, that Dami's birthday is in August, but I made it October, because he just seems like an autumn kid to me.

2011

8th of May : Dick and Steph have their one-night stand.

10th of May: First Victim is found, second is taken.

13th of May: Dick and Dami have their conversation in the Park.

17th of May: Second Victim is found, third is taken. Tim, Jay and Dami investigate the warehouse. Bruce decides to investigate the murders.

19th of May: Steph receives the first letter and she and Dick get together.

22nd of May: Damian realizes he has a crush on Tim and him and Dick have a chat about the murders.

23rd of May: The Bluebeard letter arrives at the Gotham Gazette

24th of May: Third Victim is found, fourth is taken.

25th of May: Steph receives the second letter.

27th of May: Tim and Damian have their pillow-fight.

28th of May: Dami and Steph encounter the scared woman.

29th of May: Steph receives the third letter, the boys booby-trap her apartment.

31st of May: Fourth Victim is found, fifth is taken.

4th of June: Steph's 18th Birthday.

6th of June: Scarecrow is taken down, Damian gets dosed with fear toxin.

7th of June: Fifth Victim is found, sixth is taken. Bruce and Dick have their fight. Dami and Tim get together. Steph receives the fourth letter.

14th of June: Sixth Victim is found, Damian is taken. Tim is thrown off the roof and Steph is set on fire.

15th of June: Damian wakes up in the Cellar

20th of June: Steph wakes up in hospital.

21st of June: Damian kills Bluebeard and runs into Jason.

23rd of June: Damian wakes up in the manor and has a panic attack in the bathroom.

24th of June: Dami writes a report for the police. Roy comes back from his mission.

27th of June: Dami vomits for the first time. Jason and Roy visit him.

29th of June: Steph has her bandages removed.

8th of July: Damian lands in the hospital.

9th of July: Damian visits Tim and Steph for the first time. Him and Steph talk.

13th of July: Roy's 26th Birthday.

18th of July: Epilogue of Catch me if I fall, like a Comet I will burn.

19th of July: Tim's 17th Birthday.

1st of August: Steph has her physio-therapy session from The Pheonix

10th of August: Tim enters a Vegetative State.

14th of August: Steph is released from hospital, she stays at the manor.

15th of August: Damian wets the bed for the first time.

16th of August: Jason's 20th Birthday.

18th of August: Lian's 5th Birthday.

23rd of October: Damian's 15th Birthday. He has the panic attack because of the Broom.

1st of December: Dick's 23rd Birthday.

17th of December: Steph trains with Roy.

2012

12th of February: Steph becomes Flamebird.

24th of February: Steph moves in with Dick.

17th of April: Bruce's 43rd Birthday.

2nd of June: Tim enters a Minimally Conscious State.

4th of June: Steph's 19th Birthday

13th of July: Roy's 27th Birthday

19th of July: Tim's 18th Birthday.

16th of August: Jason's 21st Birthday

18th of August: Lian's 6th Birthday

25th of September: Tim wakes up completely.

27th of September: Tim and Steph have the conversation that Tim forgets

11th of October: Lian and Roy visit Tim in the hospital.

20th of October: Tim tries walking and falls.

23rd of October: Damian's 16th Birthday

4th of November: Tim and Damian have their misunderstanding. Dick visits.

6th of November: Tim and Dami reconcile.

10th of November: Tim and Dami make out.

20th of November: Tim catches Pneumonia.

1st of December: Dick's 24th Birthday

26th of December: Tim goes home.


End file.
